


1/5 warm

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cold Weather, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hinata is trying his best, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is such an idiot but i Love him, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Today is the day that Hinata Shouyou, will finally get his boyfriend Kageyama Tobio, to lend him his jacket while walking home! Sure, he's misdirected every single one of his clues, but if he's just really clear this maybe, just maybe, he'll understand! Join Hinata at his peril of just wanting to wear Kageyama's jacket! Will he succeed?





	1/5 warm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

Wind nipped at Hinata’s ears as he shuddered in his threadbare jacket. Snow had not yet blanketed the small town, but the temperature had lowered enough to where it was a possibility. The short boy huffed into his hands as he rubbed them together. His escort hadn’t noticed his discomfort from the chilly air. He pouted at the lack of attention.

What a dumb, dense, stupid boyfriend. His lips twitched even more into a frown. Well not today, he was definitely going to get his message across today! He breathed warmth into his hands again as he rubbed them together. “It sure is cold today!”  
“Huh? Yeah, it is.”  
Hinata bit his lip. “C’mon idiot. Get the message!” He thought.  
 “Yeah! It’s super cold! Too cold!”  
Kageyama just awkwardly nodded.  
 “It wouldn’t be so cold if someone lent me their jacket.”  
 “Yeah, it’s real tragic.”  
 “Gosh! Kageyama! It’s just so super duper cold!”  
 “Okay, what the fuck do you want from me? I can’t change the weather now, can I dumbass?!”

Hinata frowned from the berating, sullen to the fact that Kageyama couldn’t catch on to such a simple memo. Dejectedly, he gave up his mission, “it’s fine… I was just being stupid. Forget it.” He stared at his feet, kicking the pebbles alongside the pavement. It was idiotic of him to believe that meanie Kageyama would do anything in the first place. He continued his despondent manner until suddenly his hand felt enveloped by a warm, but rough hand.

He startlingly glanced at their intertwined hands then up to Kageyama, bewildered. Kageyama’s ears were tinged red and the same was so for his cheeks. Whether from the weather or bashfulness, Hinata relished in the latter possibility. The taller boy noticed Hinata’s starstrucked eyes and smirked in satisfaction.   
 “Now, only 1/5 of you will be cold."   
Hinata snorted, “Are you sure this is 1/5?”  
 “Yes, I’m sure. Last time I checked you suck at mathematics.”  
 “Last time I checked you suck too.”  
 “You-!” He pulled the shorter boy closer to him and playfully gave a noogie.  
 “Ah! Kageyama! You idiot! Stop!” His hand tapped his lover’s cheek to get him to relent to which Kageyama did. Once freed, Hinata stuck out his tongue, “Meanie.”  
 “Call me that again and there’ll be a second serving,” he glared.

Taking a step back, Hinata fidgeted and prepared himself for a surprise noogie. Amused by the reaction, Kageyama just watched him albeit with an accidental glare. The shorter boy quickly regained his wits though and Kageyama nodded back towards the path they were ambling. Their hands finding their way into each other’s intertwined. There was momentary silence, neither knew what to say, and quite frankly it was comfortable silence.

Hinata swung their connected hands as red dusted both of their faces and ears, whether by weather or bashfulness. The duo cherished the fleeting moment as they walked their way home. Their bodies were 4/5 cold, but their hearts were 100% warm. In a fit of glee, Hinata couldn’t stop smiling or slow his rapidly beating heart. Praying to the gods somewhere out there that time would stop.

**Author's Note:**

> My last KageHina got so much attention in a span of a couple of days. I crave that sweet sweet validation, so here's another drabble lmao B)


End file.
